Eighteen and Raditz: The Android and The Saiyan
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] A/U. Just a short oneshot concerning Raditz and 18, a little peek as to how their relationship would/could be. No flames; don't like, don't read. Could become an collection of oneshots at some point. Rated T for slight language and slight suggestive themes.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: 28th fic. Set in an alternate timeline where Raditz was accidentally sent to the same planet (Earth) as Goku. Android 18 and Raditz are married in this fic, and 18 is currently 7 weeks pregnant with Raditz child. Occurs four years after the Android Saga. No flames. If you don't like this, then don't read. Reviews are welcomed as well as constructive criticism.

* * *

It was a nice day. In fact, one could even state that it was a beautiful day. The sky was filled with white clouds, and the wind wasn't blowing too harshly, nor too lightly, nor was the heat of the sun unbearable. The leaves on majority of the trees were even beginning to change colors, whether the color be red, yellow, or orange; It was very much apparent that fall was rolling in.

Though, one could argue, that just as much as it was a beautiful day that it was as busy as it was beautiful. Streets were covered with cars, and the sidewalks were filled with what seemed like tons of people, each having a particular destination in mind. Stores were filled with busy shoppers, both young and old.

Raditz and 18 happened to be in that category of busy shoppers...

"Don't we have enough baby clothes already?" Raditz inquired in aggravation. "We don't even know the gender of the child yet."

He and 18 were located in the mall, shopping for baby clothes for their unborn child. They had been in the mall for hours now, and Raditz wanted nothing more than to go back home and train. If that arrogant Vegeta of a Saiyan, whom Kakarott considered a friend, thought that he could outdo him and treat him any kind of way just because he was a prince, then his royal highness was highly mistaken.

They weren't on Planet Vegeta, and he'd gladly shove his foot up his -

"I already told you that it's a girl, Raditz."

Raditz rolled his eyes, his thoughts ceasing momentarily. He would cross his arms over his chest if he could, but his mate was making him carry everything she had bought so far, with _his_ money. Oh, and did he mention how she made him get a job as well? Luckily, he was friends with Bulma, and she supplied him with a job as her assistant at Capsule Corp. He wouldn't be surprised if she told him to get his hair cut next. "Oh, yeah, you just seem to have a hunch, right?" he mocked, causing 18 to suddenly stop walking and shoot a silent glare in his direction.

Raditz scowled at her, refusing to falter. "What? Am I suppose to run away with my tail between my legs?"

The blue-eyed blonde smirked, turning her gaze off of her husband and proceeding to continue her trek throughout the mall, scanning for any other stores that caught her interest. "That just might be the smartest thing you said all day." She replied coolly, not bothering to spare him a glance.

Raditz scowl deepened. "Tch. Whatever. Let's hurry up and get out of here already."

"Don't rush me, Raditz, or would you like to make another tedious trip to the mall tomorrow as well?"

"Fine." Raditz scowl suddenly turned into a smirk. "But just be sure you stop at that lingerie store I like."

%%%

"What do you think about this?" The couple were in yet another store, still shopping for baby clothes, and about an hour had passed, unfortunately for Raditz.

Raditz studied the item 18 held in her hand with disinterest, his arms crossed over his broad chest. It was a small, light blue dress. Nothing fancy or extravagant. It was simple. He proceeded to say that it didn't matter what he thought of the dress, because he didn't see the point of shopping this early for their child anyway, but after realizing how important this was to his mate, he sighed before mumbling, "It's not too fancy; I like it."

Raditz could have sworn he saw a faint smile form on 18's lips, but dismissed it, watching as she draped the dress over her arm, which was already covered in clothes.

He then followed his mate to the cash register, and almost sighed in relief right then and there when he noted that they were finally done with this store. Once everything was paid for, Raditz and 18 exited the store, maneuvering around the crowds of people side by side. "Where to next?" he inquired curiously. Granted, he was ready to go home and train, but now, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for the way he constantly complained and lamented during the entire time they've been here.

Bulma had confided in him plenty of times about how even though she loved Vegeta, she couldn't help but sometimes wish that Vegeta would show her that he cared a little more often. She did admit that Vegeta had simmered down quite the bit, and she was grateful for that...it was just that the times he did show he cared, besides sex - if that even counted - was rare. Raditz knew that Bulma was grateful - extremely grateful - that Vegeta was changing, but he had to quickly remind her that it was a miracle for an arrogant jerk like him to even change in the first place, though he did tell her that he understood where she was coming from.

The long-haired Saiyan was aware that he and Vegeta was similar somewhat in attitude and personality - most Saiyans were similar in attitude and personality to an certain extent - but he saw the differences between them clearly: one, he knew he was a jerk, but it wasn't extreme as Vegeta. Two, he wasn't in denial, struggling or trying to get rid of his feelings concerning his mate, he accepted them. Three, he wasn't afraid to show that he cared about his mate when they were alone - he was no fan of public affection, and neither was 18. When he did show he cared about his mate, it wasn't anything mushy - you didn't have to be mushy to show that you cared.

And though, there was a time when he thought that relationships and bonds would only slow one down, his brother had quickly proved that thought wrong on more than one occasion. He could honestly list more differences between he and Vegeta; It certainly wasn't difficult. But that aside, he honestly didn't know whether or not the fact that he suddenly felt guilty was because he had suddenly recalled his conversation with Bulma, or if it was due to something else.

"Were you even listening?" 18 questioned in annoyance, ceasing Raditz thoughts.

Raditz shook his head, clearing his thoughts before responding sarcastically. "Yes, of course. There was just no particular reason I looked spaced out."

"I suppose we could visit another store then, since you're apparently bored."

Radits raised his hands defensively. "Alright, alright. What did you say again?"

"Maybe if you were listening, you would have heard."

Raditz rolled his eyes, sighing. "Fine. I'll make it up to you and take you shopping tomorrow. "

18 didn't respond for a while, almost as if she was mentally debating on whether or not to respond. But finally, after seemingly an eternity, she stated, "I said we could go home now. I'm done for the day."

"Alright. Are you hungry, then? You haven't eaten since breakfast, and it's late afternoon now."

"Yeah," she answered honestly. "I am pretty hungry."

"Have something in mind?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Restaurant it is, then."


End file.
